


Winning Streak

by CapLaPorte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dom!Roxy, Earth-C, Edging, Epilogue Adjacent, F/F, Gen, Good Consent, Improper use of void powers, Light BDSM, Nonbinary Character, Other, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons, but like, soft kismesitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapLaPorte/pseuds/CapLaPorte
Summary: is this a crack ship please tell me---Roxy and Meenah are calignous partners with an ongoing bet. Meenah always plays to win. Roxy doesn't plan to let her this time.NSFW and Improper Use of Void Powers ensues.





	Winning Streak

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo you should flip that "use creator skin" button on the top right of the fic. Yeah there ya go. Okay enjoy.

  
  
ROXY: o no you fuckin dont fish bitch  
  
Roxy shoved Meenah with all of her strength, but it was like pushing against a brick wall. Even with both sitting, the fuschia towered over them, chirping softly in a troll equivalent to a mocking snicker.  
  
MEENAH: awh, little guppy got it's panties in a twist?  
ROXY: fuck u u know using those gt powers is fuckin cheating you assfish  
  
Roxy tossed their controller aside with a pronounced pout. Six lost games in a row, ugh. Who knew that "Thief of Life" powers worked on virtual characters?  
  
MEENAH: you know what that means dontchu small fry  
  
They did. But just as Roxy was about to give in, a thought occurred to them.  
  
ROXY: o kay one more match dickflip  
MEENAH: you know that ain't what we settled on  
ROXY: o so the great meenah is a pussy now??? a litl babey?? gonna cry? piss and shit in ur pants maebe???  
ROXY: *myeba  
ROXY: **maybr  
ROXY: ***maybe FUCK  
  
They grit their teeth, hoping the seadweller would bite. Whoa what no not like that, JESUS Roxy keep your head together. God they fuckin hate Meenah, no one else gets them anywhere near as pissed off as this.  
  
MEENAH: ya think i'm fishin' stupid bitch? i need somefin more on the fuckin' table  
  
Damnit. Think fast.  
  
ROXY: fine fine  
ROXY: how about uh  
  
Ah shit.  
  
ROXY: double the usual amount of time  
  
Meenah eyed them for a moment, mind clearly alight with possibilities.  
  
MEENAH: double?  
  
_Got her._  
  
ROXY: but if i win i get triple  
MEENAH: )(A!!  
  
The troll barked out a single "human" laugh before switching back to the mocking chirps from her throat.  
  
MEENAH: you're on skipper, you must really like it if you's willin' to go for twice as long  
  
Roxy felt a small trill of fear and... yes. Ya. Excitement too. They hadn't been sure about this whole "kismesis" thing but with Meenah it had just.... clicked. In a thoroughly upsetting, awful, and... completing way. But they refocused as they felt the familiar stir over their skin of Meenah "throttling up" her God Tier powers. Roxy allowed themself a small grin and quietly did the same. They'd been planning and practicing this a while. Even if the powers were originally granted by a video game, manifesting them inside of another game was a different story. As a ghost Meenah had had plenty of practice, likely with the help of Terezi's dancestor, but Roxy was a Gamer Girl too, and they worked hard to match up.  
Roxy started small at first, confident that Meenah was too arrogant to even suspect anything. Manifesting small, nearly invisible pieces of terrain from nothing in front of her fighter just before she would land a combo on Roxy. Two of six rounds came and went, both wins for Roxy. The tall seadweller had become visibly frustrated, the troll sized controller in her hands visibly deforming under her iron grip as she grit her teeth.  
  
MEENAH: W)(AT TH-E FUCK IS WRONG WIT)( T)(-E FUCKIN GAM-E???  
  
The third round also went to Roxy, who innocently batted their eyes as they turned to the troll seated next to them.  
  
ROXY: huh? is something wrong dearie?  
  
Even Meenah wasn't that dense.  
  
MEENAH: you've been...... AAAG)(, BITC)(!!!!  
  
Meenah redoubled her efforts and poured even more God Tier energy into the console. Roxy grinned and kept up the small annoyances. Minor distractions that, combined, lead to mounting frustration and sloppiness in their kismesis' play. Without knowing the extent of Roxy's abilities, and unable to sense when they were going to due something due to the masking effect of their void powers, Meenah was thoroughly outmatched. With the jig up Roxy went all out, and in record time had thoroughly trounced Meenah, winning 4-0.  
Unable to stop themselves Roxy just started _laughing_. They tossed their controller aside and bounced out of their seat, hopping over to the console and unceremoniously bopping the power button. The screen went dark and Roxy's laughter quieted as they turned to face Meenah, who was still sitting stock still on the couch. Roxy sauntered over and stood in front of her, hips cocked and a smirk on their face. Meenah clearly hadn't expected this, her expression was almost... nervous? Oh this is _too_ good.  
  
MEENAH: now listen here guppy just becau-  
  


SNOP

  
  
ROXY: enuf of that lmao  
  
With a bit of focus and the usual mental gymnastics involved with removing the lack of existence from a non-existent object, Roxy materialized a hard plastic ballgag around Meenah's face. The troll gasped underneath and her eyes began darting around frantically. Seeing and sensing her panic, Roxy leaned in.  
  
ROXY: u remembr our safe sounds yeah?  
  
Meenah's eyes seemed to refocus suddenly, and haltingly, she gave an affirmitive _Skrrr_, one of the many insect-like vocalizations that were the only sounds she could make while gagged. Roxy leaned back out and grinned with anticipation.  
  
ROXY: good lmao  
  
Meenah's eyes followed her kismesis's hand with nervous anticipation and-  
  


SNOP

  
  
Suddenly an unfamiliar pressure ensnared all of her limbs, this was- rope? A nervous _Chirp_ forced it's way out of her vocal chambers, causing her to glow fuschia in embarassement. Roxy just barked out a laugh before becoming deadly serious.  
  
ROXY: six weeks. SIX WEEKS. since you convincd me to play this STUPID game. six WEEKS where evry wknd u got to play w/ me howevr u wanted.  
  
They leaned in close, and Meenah shuddered in no small amount of excitement at the scent of arousal her sensitive nose picked up.  
  
ROXY: this week its my turn, my littl insect.  
  
Meenah's eyes went wide again as she remembered the details of the last round. Three times as long to the winner. Six days. She couldn't help a gentle _whirrrring_ sub-vocalization that spoke of fear and arousal. This only egged Roxy on. They sauntered behind the couch and out of Meenah's view. The seadweller tried in vain to twist around to see what they were doing but a single  
  


SNOP

  
  
put an end to that as the couch that she sat on suddenly _was_ a high backed chair. Her arms were bound behind the backrest and it was tall enough that even at her full height she doubted she could loop her hands over and escape. The feeling of powerlessness, of her utter inability to resist Roxy's whims was so foreign, so _alien_.  
Of course it was alien, her thoughts suddenly flared. She was _Meenah Coddamn Peixes_, leader of the army that killed Lord English, and conqueror of the Universe (in another life)! She suddenly struggled against her restraints with her considerable seadweller strength, fully intending to break free and turn the tables.  
They didn't budge. All her effort amounted to little more than a pitiful squirming. Despite her size, Meenah suddenly felt very, very small.  
  
ROXY: lol  
ROXY: you like the ropes?  
ROXY: made of lusus spider web or smthn  
ROXY: ill let you guess who recced them to me as "the only thing that can t8me a seadweller" lmao  
  
Oh that huge bitch.  
  
ROXY: you seem scared littl bug  
ROXY: worried im gonna take out some frustration on you?  
ROXY: well  
ROXY: i am lol  
ROXY: but dont worry  
  
Meenah shivered as she felt Roxy's hot, hot breath caressing her webbed ears from behind.  
  
ROXY: im much  
  
Roxy's voice dropped to a low, throaty purr positively _dripping _with insinuation.  
  
ROXY: _much_  
ROXY: nicer than you are  
  
Somehow Meenah doubted that whatever Roxy had in store for her, she would find especially nice.

Roxy had made her wait a good ten minutes now. After that alluring departure she had been left alone to her restraints. She'd momentarily worried she'd lose the mood or get out of the moment, but the ropes rendering her strength useless somehow... well. They definitely kept her ready to go.  
She heard the door to the living room open and before she could stop herself let out a needy purr. Roxy chuckled.  
  
ROXY: miss me then u littl bug slut  
  
Meenah's purr instantly morphed into a low growl, prompting Roxy to laugh again.  
  
ROXY: lmao down girl  
ROXY: i just had to slip into somethin a lil comfyer  
  
Slowly, confidently, Roxy strode into Meenah's field of vision. If her mouth hadn't been gagged, it would've been hanging slack jawed. She fucking hated her kismesis, but cod damn if they weren't fucking gorgeous. Their outfit was a slinky two piece crop top and long skirt in the colours of their aspect. The silky, flowing fabric seemed to dance and wave endlessly even when they stood still, posing. The crop top was truly... cropped, it hugged their chest loosely, ending just under their sternum and draped gently over their shoulders. The skirt was long, but had a long slit, almost the length of the whole skirt, on either side, it left tantalizing little to the imagination as they moved, swishing from side to side and revealing swathes of bare, dark skin.  
  
ROXY: hehe you like?  
ROXY: i had kanaya stitch it up for me  
ROXY: rose wouldnt look me in the eye when i picked it up lol  
ROXY: but im p sure i saw a lil number like this one in ornge and gld  
ROXY: so i guess one of em liked it lmao  
  
All Meenah could do was nod numbly. She was feeling needy but what pride she had left told her she couldn't show it. Roxy eyed her hungrily, looking her up and down.  
  
ROXY: mmm ennyway i thnk its about time we get started  
  


And then Roxy was on her in every way imaginable. The purr that Meenah had fought to suppress brought itself back with a vengeance as Roxy's hands and mouth roamed every part of the seadwellers body. Calloused fingers dragged over her brightly coloured grub scars, making her chirp with sensitivity as she purred. Soft lips latched to her neck and gave way to blunt human teeth that roughly bit and sucked on her tough skin. A hand would brush over or on her restrained inner thigh, making her alternately push and pull away from the ropes holding her legs open with need, and making her bulge unsheathe more than a little before it would retreat from the lack of stimulation. 

Meenah expected this to be a warmup, a buildup to something more. But as her mind grew hazy with lust and skin grew ever more sensitive from the constant stimulation, she realized Roxy had no intention of stopping _any_ time soon.

In that haze of lust all the fuchsiablood could do was squirm and feel her sensitive bulge unsheathe, then resheathe itself, over and over and over again, driving it to ever increasing levels of sensitivity and _need_. Below that her nook desperately dripped lubricant, practically begging to be filled, or licked, or even _touched_, just anything to relieve the lust that Roxy had built in her that kept her glassy eyed, weakly thrusting her hips against her restraints, searching for any kind direct stimulation to the areas that needed it most.

Through the haze she could dimly tell that Roxy was getting worked up too. Their breathing was deep and heavy, their eyes lidded. Yet her kismesis stubbornly and steadfastly kept up the pace, entirely focused on teasing Meenah's body, at most rubbing their legs together to relieve some of the itch they had built up in themselves.

The first day went by in that way, Meenah teased and ruthlessly kept in the throes of pleasure, kept just barely on the edge of any kind of release. Tormented by the hands and mouth and gorgeous fucking _face_ of her kismesis, watching her with those brilliant pink eyes filled with such lust for her. For how much she was at her kismesis' mercy.

Throughout too, when their mouth wasn't occupied with other things, Roxy kept a constant stream of patronising praise directed at Meenah. She had tuned it out at first, the physical sensations far overwhelming any impressions the words could have left. But as the relentless teasing became her new standard the words faded back in. A flow of lusty reassurances and praise and promises telling her she was doing so great, that she was Roxy's beautiful little insect, that she was going to get off so hard, that she was making Roxy so, so wet. Normally these words would have earned a condescending laugh at best, or her anger at worst. But something about being so helpless, so beholden to her kismesis made the praise and reassurance incredibly valuable. Something inside her was scared of how much she was letting go of control. She knew she still had the presence of mind to use their safe sound if she truly felt unsafe, and she knew Roxy would absolutely immediately respect it. But the reassurances and praise helped her try to move past her holdup, giving in to Roxy's ministrations wasn't a bad thing. She was vulnerable, and with Roxy that was okay.

The teasing must have lasted almost the entire day, Meenah's muscles were sore from the constant thrusting and spasming and she panted heavily, as though she'd just run a marathon. Roxy had adjusted accordingly of course, their ministrations now seemed intent on inducing pleasurable, full body shivers that ran from her head to her toes, causing her purr to rise into a rapid chitter as it passed through her chest. Around that time, Roxy's tone changed. They'd begun muttering about nearly being there, and the day nearly being over into Meenah's ears. Despite her exhaustion, the prospect of release made her more excited that she had been all day, and she chirred and chirped every time Roxy brought it up, always bringing a new grin to her kismesis' face.  
  
ROXY: i think its time  
  
Meenah wriggled with renewed vigour under her restraints. Her bulge wriggled and pressed against the soft fabric of her pants, long since soaked through with nook lubricant. She returned to herself a bit in the excitement, her usual cocky countence returning to her eyes. Roxy may have had the leg, or... both legs, up on her all day, but she knew from experience that that bitch couldn't keep their composure with her bulge in them. She was gonna give her kismesis the ride of their flippin life.  
And then Roxy looked at her, and a shot of trepidation ran through Meenah's chest. Roxy was smirking, utterly unperturbed as they  
  


UNSNOPPED

  
  
both of their outfits. Meenah's bulge didn't even flinch at the sudden cold, flexing and stretching and squirming it's significant length in the direction it instinctively knew Roxy stood.  
  
ROXY: oh meenah meenah meenah  
  
Their condscending tone made Meenah emit a low growling _whirr_, but even the vibrations from that titillated her already oversensitive body and it quickly dissolved into little _chirps_ and _chrrs_.  
  
ROXY: i think u have rly rly misunderstood wat is gonna happen here lmao  
ROXY: u see  
  


SNOP

  
  
ROXY: i was talkin to this blublood pal of mine  
  
Oh my Cod what is that.  
  
ROXY: and yea hes a lil weird  
  
No way.  
  
ROXY: lil gross (lil bit racist too lmao but we r workin on that)  
  
That's... intimidatingly large.  
  
ROXY: but u kno he knows some of the coolest stuff abt troll biology  
ROXY: nd more to the point  
ROXY: robotics ;)  
  
They hefted the large metal... strapon. Yeah. Yup. That was unequivocally a strapon. And flicked a switch on the side. All at once the originally loose fitting metal harness fitted itself snugly around Roxy's waist, the incredibly minute seams between each of the many articulating joints all emitting a deep blue glow. The metal dick got "hard", growing to a significant 12 inches, nearly as long as Meenah's own tapered bulge. Any sound from Meenah was cut short by the sight of it's length. In their place a warbling _whirr _started up, a whimper of fear and anticipation.  
  
ROXY: wat was the thing u bragged abt last time?  
ROXY: u only ever come from your bulge?  
ROXY: well  
ROXY: let's change that ;)  
  
Roxy gave the prosthetic dick a few quick pumps and let out a small, high pitched moan.  
  
ROXY: hehehehe this things great  
ROXY: i have the sensitivity turned way down tho  
ROXY: cant have u outlasting me lmao  
  
Roxy  
  


SNOPPED

  
  
and suddenly Meenah's high back chair had a reclining function. They reached over and leaned her back, leaving her completely open, chest bared, legs spread.  
  
ROXY: perf ;) u look delicious beb  
  
Roxy approached Meenah's nook with the strap, and with a dexterity and technique Meenah hadn't known her kismesis to possess, grabbed and wrangled her massive bulge as it attempted to coil around the metallic dick. The contact felt good, _great_ even, especially after a day's worth of edging, but it also felt like every touch and pull was precisely calculated to create as little pleasure as possible. Meenah didn't notice the keening, needy noises rising from her throat until they were already aired, and by then she didn't care.  
Roxy prodded Meenah's entrance with the tip of the strap. It was _hot_, not just warm, but fucking _hot_. That must have been an adjustment on the part of their blueblood associate. But those thoughts were blasted from her head as Roxy winked.  
  
ROXY: luv u bitch ;)  
  
And thrust in. Almost instantly Meenah's needy _whirr_ escalated into a pitch and frequency she didn't even know she was capable of. It warbled and intensified almost like a yelp every time Roxy bottomed out in her nook, and her bulge began drizzling bright pink genetic material all over Roxy's hands and her own belly. She knew she probably looked fucking ridiculous but she did not fucking care. The pleasure and release was all hitting her at once and those _damn hands_ were back again caressing her overstimulated and pleasure-shocked body.  
Even though Roxy was clearly not immune to the pleasure the strapon was giving to both of them, they began to talk, moaning and grunting between words.  
  
ROXY: i... bet ur- _ah fuck_\- wonderin why i- _oh fuk godamit lmao_\- had it made like a human dick- _FUCK YEA ugh_  
  
In her bliss-soaked state, Meenah was barely registering Roxy's words, let alone having any thoughts on the choice of hardware, but Roxy continued regardless.  
  
ROXY: its cus i wanted u to kno- _yeah thats fuckin rite_-that the one thats fukin u into god dam oblivion- _yeah fuck_  
  
Their tempo increased further, pounding into the troll.  
  
ROXY: it aint one of ur fuckin- _FUCK_\- troll lady studs ur so fond of!!  
  
Meenah was completely beside herself at this point, so close to release, so close.  
  
ROXY: its the _FUCKIN_ human!!  
ROXY: ROXY!!!  
ROXY: _MOTHERFUCKING!!!!!_  
ROXY: LALONDE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roxy practically screamed their own name as their partner came to a screaming orgasm underneath them, vocal cords and sub-vocal chamber practically howling in unison as jet after jet of cool, surprisingly refreshing fuschia genetic material sprayed from her wildly flailing bulge as it was suddenly pumped for all it was worth by Roxy.  
Orgasmic aftershocks rippled through Meenah as she lay there, she felt Roxy loosen the ropes slightly, enough that she could wriggle and begin to restore feeling to her limbs. Then Roxy, still sticky with far, far more genetic material than Meenah had ever released at once before, casually laid themself across their kismesis' lap. With a quiet unsnop Meenah's mouth too was freed.  
  
ROXY: how u doing luv? u did so well that was so good  
  
Meenah startled Roxy by just letting out a pleased _Chirp!_ and nestling into their neck as much as they could.  
  
ROXY: hehe Meenah... u can talk now lmao  
  
The would-be empress' eyes widened as she seemed to come to and jump, blushing a furious pink and hurriedly turning her gaze anywhere but Roxy.  
  
MEENAH: right yeah, of course, duh.  
ROXY: you good beb?  
  
She managed a tired, weak smile at Roxy.  
  
MEENAH: shell yeah bitch where tha fuck did all T)(AT come from  
ROXY: lmao its been here the hole time u just kept cheating lol  
ROXY: i guess that makes two diff meens that ive..........,,, penetrated huh  
ROXY: LMAO  
MEENAH: oh my COD u bitch hahahaha  
  
Meenah frowned suddenly and thought back on the day.  
  
MEENAH: )(old on tho bitch u didn't cum at all wat the fuck  
  
Roxy giggled.  
  
ROXY: lmao it aint all about cumming litl bug today was about u  
ROXY: but i guess if ur that eager to please  
ROXY: i can use u alllll day tomorrow to please me in evry way i can think of ;) wonk  
  
Meenah looked down surprisingly demurely, but blustered and tried to save face.  
  
MEENAH: did you just say wonk as you winked  
ROXY: yea  
MEENAH: sweet  
  
Roxy looked at their calignous partner. The kismesis thing wasn't like anything they'd ever experienced. They were pretty sure such a thing couldn't strictly exist between anything but a troll and someone else, but something about it was fulfilling. The emotional highs of practically being at each others throats were so thoroughly undercut by the warm calignous moments where they both reveled in the fact that through the hate, they ultimately adored each other. The strange wholeness of getting that much emotional range from a relationship with a single person was startling and exciting to Roxy. Their relationship to Calliope was incredibly important to them, but so too was this one, for a heart such as Roxy's is capable of sUch love that it can barely contain how mUch it has to give. Many hUmans are the same, bUt Roxy had known sUch troUble in their time that they cared not for the qUarrels that marred others views. They were content to love, and be loved. Whatever form that might take. Some individUals would contend that the paltry ability to inflUence what they view as some incredible cosmic narrative that centers aroUnd themselves coUnts as the attainment of their "Ultimate self." To define the Ultimate self in such objective and achievable terms is laUghable, of coUrse, anyone who would claim such operates Under severe delUsions of grandeUr. However an encoUnter with any sUch individUal as that is neither here nor there for Roxy and Meenah.  
Their only concerns are for each other, and for what the next five days shall bring, and rightfully so. One thing is for sure, Roxy thinks. No matter how the remaining days go, they have a feeling that Meenah won't be quite as keen to keep up another winning streak.


End file.
